


Dancing Through Life

by Chef_babe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_babe/pseuds/Chef_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Haruhi was never mistaken for a boy, nor did she ever break that vase. The Chairman decided to take matters in to his own hands as he watched the Honor Student solely focus on her studies, by forcing her to attend the dance that is thrown by the Host Club. And when the twins fail to trick her, Hikaru takes it as a personal challenge and attempts to have her see him as every one else does, but as time goes on he realizes that maybe its not Haruhi who needs a change in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Miss Fujioka the Chairman will see you now,” the secretary called as the girl stood up and walked into his office. It was nearly half way through her freshmen year and the young honor student had done nothing but work tirelessly to maintain her scholarship.

                “Ahh, Miss. Fujioka. Wonderful to see you,” the chairmen spoke as he extended a rose in to her face.

                “Is something wrong sir?” the girl asked bluntly as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress to sit down, ignoring the rose and readjusting her glasses. Thankfully her scholarship had covered a few of the uniforms otherwise she wouldn’t be able to afford them. The man sat down at his desk and pulling out her file.

                “I thought I had asked you to call me Uncle Yuzuru?” he pouted as she continued to stare at him.

After several moments he cleared his throat and began speaking again this time like a business man rather than a crazy relative.

 “I have noticed that you haven’t joined any clubs since you started here, why is that?” he asked as he let the file fall back down to his desk placing his chin in his hands.

                “Well sir, I have a scholarship to maintain and I would rather not be distracted,” Haruhi  replied, continuing to stare at the chairman. _What is he trying to get at?_

                “But my dear it is important that a young person socializes. After all when we write recommendations to universities we factor in all aspects of the student; the ability to work and communicate with others is necessary,” he said looking over her, the dark rimmed glasses she wore covered her face, and the choppy hair cut she had detracted a little from her over all features, but even still she was very adorable. _To adorable to let her sit on the sidelines,_ the chairman thought.

                “Sir, I work well with several people in my class. Why does it matter if I am making friends or not?”  she asked dryly.

                “Well, because you never know when you will need to call upon a friend,” the Cheshire cat like grin that filled his face bode trouble but Haruhi was too oblivious to notice the barely hidden intent.

                “Sir…” she began.

                “I’ll make you a deal. My son’s club is hosting a dance in a few days. Here is a ticket,” He said pushing the paper over to her, the ticket was black with green writing it read An _Affair to Remember._ “If you go to the party then I will let this issue go and give you a year to find a club.”

                Thinking her options over, Haruhi took a deep breath and said “Alright sir.”

As she walked out of the, now happy, Chairman’s office, she looked down at the ticket. Dress formal. _Man where am I going to find a dress in time. A_ s she walked home, Haruhi thought about trying to figure out a dress she could wear to the dance. _I bet every other girl will be wearing some kind of designer dress,_ she thought as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She was surprised to find a wrapped box addressed to her sitting on her porch.

                Pulling the box in to the apartment, she opened it up and found a black dress laying between layers of tissue paper with, a smaller box contained shoes and a small bag. There was also a note, _To wear to the dance._ The note had no signature and there was no return label on the wrapping. Leaving the dress and box in the living room, Haruhi walked in to her room and began to pour over the books she had brought home.

                “Haruhi, Daddy’s home!” Ranka shouted as he walked in to the door. Looking over the living room, he inspected the suspicious box and, after reading the card he walked over to his daughter’s room and knocked on the open door. “Sweetie do you want to explain the dress in the living room?”

                “Oh that. Well, I had a meeting with the chairman today and he told me that if I didn’t go to the dance on Friday that it will reflect badly on me. So I agreed to go. That dress was sitting at the door when I got here. The tag is missing and there was no forwarding address so I can’t send it back.”

                “No you won’t be, you are going to wear it on Friday and Daddy will take the day off to help you get ready!” he swooned as he continued to rant and rave about everything that had to be done before the dance. _My head hurts,_ Haruhi thought as she closed her book and lay her head down on the cover as her father continued his plan making.  

* * *

 

                Friday approached faster than Haruhi had wished. As soon as she had gotten home, she was ambushed by her father and his friends who were there to help her get ready.

“Dear what happened to your hair?” asked Misuzu as he began to run a brush through the choppy cut.

                “Well some kids got some gum stuck in it just before the first day of school, and since it’s a pain to get gum out of long hair I just cut it,” she said as Ranka motioned to his hairstylist friend.

                “Ooh no honey this won’t do, let’s get to work,” the stylist said shaking his head.

                After a few hours Haruhi walked out of her apartment toward the rented town car to take her to the dance. Her hair had been evened out and styled in to a perfect pixie cut with one small braid that sat behind her left ear. Her glasses had been traded in for contacts revealing her large brown eyes. A light layer of lip gloss coated her lips as her only make up. The dress fit her like a glove, and a small slit on the side allowed for easy movement of the floor length piece. The bustier top with off the shoulder straps accented her small figure well. Wrapping a black silk shawl around her shoulders, Haruhi clutched her bag as she descended the stairs in her kitten heels.

                _Thank God I brought a book;_ she thought as the car pulled up to the school.  As Haruhi got out there were whispers from the students around her,

“Who is that girl?”

“I don’t know I have never seen her before.”

Only catching snippets, Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She handed her ticket to the attendant as a meeting was beginning in the third music room. 

                “All right gentleman, there is one more order of business. My father has informed me that the Honor Student will be attending to night and we are to make her feel welcome.  I want each of us to dance with her at least once and remember to remain charming.” Tamaki ordered, each member of the Ouran High School Host Club nodding their head as they walked down to the grand ball room. 

                After the initial greeting, the King and most of the other Hosts had been swarmed by their guests.  Leaving only the two third year’s unattended.

“Takashi lets go find the Honor student,” Honey said excitedly.

The giant nodded as they made their way through the crowed they noticed a small girl curled up in a corner reading a book.

“Hi! Are you the Honor Student?” Honey asked as he moved the book down, away from her face.

                “Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka,”  she said as she marked her page and set the book down on the ledge that she was sitting on.

                “Aww! You’re so cute Haru-chan. Do you want to come have some cake with me and Takashi?” the little blonde asked

                “Actually I don’t really care for cake. And why are you calling me Haru-Chan?”  she asked as she raised an eyebrow at the odd pair.

                “Well if you don’t want any cake, how about we dance?” said the small boy, showing surprising strength as he pulled her up and spun her around and around and keeping her at arm’s length. At about half way through the song he let go and she bumped in to the giant she had met earlier.

                “Sorry Sempai, do you mind if I continue reading?” she asked. He handed her the book she was reading and as he began to walk back toward the center of the room, he patted his hand on the top of her head. She chuckled to herself as she curled back in to the spot she had found earlier.

* * *

 

                “Hey Honey-Sempai, who was that you were dancing with at the beginning?” Tamaki asked as the Host club found a few spare moments to catch their breath. The twins were whispering to each other about something and Kyoya was taking quick notes as he looked over the crowd of girls in the room.

                “Ohh her!  That was the Honor Student,” he said between bites of cake, with Takashi was sitting in the chair next to his cousin quietly observing.

                “What? No way!” the twins yelled in unison. Turning around they tried to locate the small girl. “Where is she?” they continued.

                “Haru-chan is sitting on the windowsill on the left. She was facing the cherry blossoms.” The group began to move to get a glimpse of the girl.

“She’s the one curled up with a good book,” Honey said taking another big bite of cake. Sure enough Haruhi was still sitting in the same spot that Honey had found her in at the beginning of the dance

                “What?! A beautiful princess should not be sitting alone, reading at a party. She should be dancing!” Tamaki cried as he watched the girl ignore the party surrounding her.

                “Wait,” Kyoya said, holding on to the half French man’s jacket and keeping him from running off. “Have you forgotten Tamaki? You are booked solid for this event.  You have no free time. Someone else will have to entertain the girl. Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe that Miss Fujioka is in your class. How about you keep her entertained for a while?” The Shadow King said as he began to leave, practically dragging the Host Club King along with him.

                “I know she is in our class, but I don’t recognize her,” Kaoru said as he watched the girl stay absorbed in her own little world. The third year cousins left shortly after Tamaki and Kyoya did and began entertaining clients. 

A small mischievous smile spread across the eldest twin’s face.

                “Kao, I have an idea let’s play a game with the Honor student,” Hikaru said as he tapped his brother on the shoulder.

The younger twin watched as his older brother walked towards the smaller girl. Chuckling softly to himself, Kaoru knew exactly what his brother would be thinking. _Well at least now this party is getting interesting,_ he thought as he watched the tightly curled up girl ignoring the party that was going on around her.  Kaoru moved closer so that he could hear the conversation that his brother was having with the strange girl.  

“Hey, haven’t you heard that it’s bad if you read too much,”  Hikaru said as he pulled the book away from the girl. She looked up startled her big brown eyes staring at the person who had interrupted her reading like a dear in headlights.

                “What?” Haruhi said quietly.

 The red head gasped as he held her gaze for longer than he should have. Gripping tighter on the spine of the book he shook his head looking away, letting out a deep breath he turned and walked away towards the balcony. Haruhi stood to follow after him, but Kaoru stopped her.

                “Sorry about my brother,” Kaoru said. As he got closer he noticed the dress that she was wearing; he would know that dress anywhere. “Where did you get that dress?” Kaoru asked. He had spent weeks working on it and two days ago it had disappeared from his work station.

                “Oh, this was sent to me. I don’t know who sent it,” Haruhi said as she spun around.

 Kaoru noticed that the dress looked like it was made for her. Every stitch and seam laid perfectly on her body.  Though that still didn’t explain why she is wearing it and how she got a hold of it.

                “Well it looks good on you,” he said with a small smile, “But I remember that I came over here to apologize for my brother’s rudeness.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

                “It’s alright,”

                “No, I insist I’ll get your book back.” Turning he left her sitting on the ledge and walked out to the same balcony that his brother had gone out to. When Kaoru walked out, Hikaru handed him the book and had already parted his hair to the left. With a smirk, the elder twin walked back in to the party and back over to the girl in question.

                “Sorry, I couldn’t get your book back, but how about a dance to make up for it,” The elder twin said, bowing. Haruhi raised her eyebrow as the red haired boy pulled on her arm and towards the dance floor. Spinning her around and pulling her in to his arms, he danced her around the floor. She continued to look up at him and after several moments she spoke.

                “So I have a question,” she said her voice not wavering.

                “What is it? You can ask me anything,” he said smoothly.

                “Why are you pretending to be your brother?”

Hikaru stopped dancing, but still held her in his arms as he looked down at her confused.

                “I’m not,” he said firmly. _There is no way._

                “Yes you are.”

He dropped her hands and continued to look at her unblinking.

                “No, I am Kaoru,” he said pointing his finger in his own face.

`               “I know you’re not. Look you both may act the same but I can tell that you both just copy each other. In truth you’re both very different people,” Haruhi said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. By now the music hand been stopped and every eye in the room was on the pair.

                “I am telling you. You’re wrong,” the harshness in his voice was surprising. _Who is this girl and what is she playing at?_

                “Well if you are so sure then look me in the eye and tell me that you are Kaoru.”

Hikaru looked down and gazed directly in to her eyes

                “I’m…” Hikaru stuttered as he began, but try as he might he couldn’t finish.

Staring into Haruhi’s big brown eyes, left him speechless. _Come on she is no different than anyone else, you’ve done it a million times just say it._

“I’m…”

The room grew eerily quiet as the crowd held their breaths waiting for his answer. After several moments Haruhi looked down and chuckled,

                “I knew it”

Turning she began to walk away the group parted for her as she walked towards the door out of the ballroom.

“Oh and Hikaru I’ll get my book back on Monday,” she said over her shoulder as she walked through the door leaving the elder twin shaking were he stood.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to thank everyone who Favorited and Followed this story. I never expected to get such a big response to this story, you all have really inspired me. And thanks to that inspiration here is the second chapter, I am not promising that I will be able to update with any kind of regularity but I will try and push myself to keep working on this story, Let me know what you think :).

"Hika, Hika!" Kaoru called after his twin as the elder stormed in go the Hitachiin manor.

"That ungrateful commoner, she is lucky that we were even talking to her!" The elder twin seethed as he ignored his twin.

 "Come on it wasn't that bad," Kaoru tried to sooth his elder brother who continued his tirade.

"Oh she is going to get it; I am going to make sure she understands that no one messes with a Hitachiin!" Hikaru yelled as he slammed the bedroom door in his brother's face.

 "Well I take it something big happened at that party," Mrs. Hitachiin’s voice filled the empty corridor.

 "Hey mom," the younger said quietly as he turned to look at her.

"Hello my little munchkin," she said as she kissed her sons cheek.

 "Mom, did you give my dress to someone?" Kaoru asked.

"No darling, I sold it," Yuzuha said excitedly.

"What?" the younger gasped as he stepped back from his mother, _why would she sell it she knew I wasn’t sure if I was done with it,_ he thought.

“Mr. Suoh was here looking to order a suit and he saw it in your area and asked about it. He offered quite a lot of money for it, though I don't know what it was for," the woman said a she tried to remember if the man had said what he wanted the dress for. She was against selling it initially but the man kept raising what he would pay for it. After the sixth time she finally relented.

"I do," Kaoru said quietly.

"Oh? What did he do with that gorgeous gown?" She asked with a spark of mischief in her eyes that the twins had inherited.

"He gave it to a commoner, she is a scholarship student in our class," the younger said as he chuckled at the stunned look she was giving him. _Judging by the look on her face the man paid a small fortune for a dress he just gave away._

"Why would he do that?" She asked innocently.

 "I don't know all I do know is that she is the reason for Hika's behavior," the younger twin spoke as he heard a loud crash come through the closed door of his brother's room. Several muffled curses could be heard through the large door.

"Oh no," Yuzuha sighed softly as she turned to look at the closed doors.

"What?" the youngest asked as he turned trying to see what caused his mother to worry.

 "Nothing, I was just hoping my little imp would be more mature before this happened," the woman mumbled to herself as she stared fondly at the closed door.

 "Before what happened mom?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

 "It my little secret but I think my munchkin will be able to figure it out before my little imp," she said as she pitched his cheeks.

"Mom!?" The younger twin cried in annoyance as he swatted away her hands.

"Everything will be fine darling," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she began to walk away. "Oh and how did it look?" She asked without turning around.

 "How did what look?" Kaoru asked looking at his mother’s retreating back.

"The dress darling, how did it look on the girl?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

Kaoru stood still blinking for a moment trying to remember what she looked like in the dress and only one thought came to mind.

"It looked like it was made for her mom," the youngest spoke quietly.

"Good," the woman said with a smile as she turned to walk down the large stair case. 

* * *

 

Monday morning the whole school was a buzz with the gossip surrounding what had happened at the Host club’s dance. Haruhi walked in to school her nose stuck in a book as she weave around various groups without glancing up once.  Making her way to her first lass she sat down at her desk as a group of girls gossiped next to her.

“Is that her?” one asked.

“It doesn’t look like it the girl at the dance didn’t wear glasses,” another replied.

“I don’t know, she looks kind of familiar,” a third said.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance, as she tried to block out the obvious stares, glares, and gossip that was floating around about her.  Soon the classroom grew eerily quiet as a great amount of tension began building in the air. Finally looking up from her book Haruhi found that the two Hitachiin twins were standing on either side of her desk. 

“Do you have my book?” she asked as she pulled out one of her notebooks out of her bag and began flipping through it.

“To get it back you have to first play a game,” the twins cooed in unison.

“Really I have a scholarship to maintain, and a checkbook to balance I don’t have times for games,” she said still looking down at the half filled page and jotted down a few notes.

“This one will be really quick,” they said.

“Oh really and what game it that?” she asked indifferently.

“The which one is Hikaru game, of course,” the twins spoke as sly smirks appeared on their faces.

“Come again?” she asked in confusion as she finally looked up at the twins who stood in front of her desk, identical caps on their head.

“The rules are simple just tell us which one is Hikaru and which is Kaoru,” the said smirking.

“You do know that statistically that anyone who plays this game has a fifty percent chance of just guess correctly right?” Haruhi said bluntly as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Doesn’t matter no one has ever won this game,” the said smugly.

“I find that hard to believe; my guess is not matter what you both just tell people their wrong, even if they guess right,”  the girl said rolling her eyes as the entire class murmured amongst themselves as they watched the trio. 

“Who’s to say?” they cooed.

“I am, now how about you stop playing such childish games and give me back my book Hikaru,” Haruhi said as she looked to the twin on her right.

Both silently stared each other down, the tension in the room building to the point that the class could taste it in the air.

“Your wrong,” Hikaru managed to say as he looked over at his twin.

“Is that so?” Haruhi asked as she stood up and grabbing Hikaru by the tie and pulling his face so close to hers that he couldn’t look away. “Then how about you look me in the eye and say it?” she said softly.

The elder twin gasped softly as he found himself lost in the large brown eyes that had been revealed, since her glasses had fallen to the tip of her nose.

“I….I…” Hikaru stammered as he tried to form the words he had spoken thousands of times.

“What’s wrong Hikaru? Cat got you tongue?” Haruhi asked giggling as she watched as his face began to take on a pink tint.

The bell for first class rang thought out the school and the teacher walked in to his class to find the disturbing scene.  Clearing his throat, he watched as the honor student released her hold on one of the Hitachiin twins and sat back down as if nothing had happened. 

Hikaru stood staring down at the girl as she ignored his presence. He could feel his brother guiding him back toward their desks in the back of the class. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ He ranted in his head all throughout the first half of the day. Hikaru never once took out his notebooks; he spent the time in class staring at the back of the girls head as he tried to figure out what made her tick.

The bell signaling everyone that lunch had stared rang throughout the school. As the whole class shuffled out towards the cafeteria, Hikaru noticed that the strange girl remained seated as she bent down and pulled out a bento from her bag. He went to go talk to her again but felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction he wanted to go in.

“Let go Kaoru!” he shouted as he was dragged in to the nearest bathroom.

“Hikaru, let it go,” the youngest spoke as he made sure to place himself between his brother and the door. 

“Not a chance that Commoner asked for it,” Hikaru hissed.

“Look Hika, how about we take a week to figure out the best way to torment her together?” Kaoru asked hoping that it would calm down his raging brother.

The eldest took several deep breaths; soon a devilish smile crept on to his face.

“Alright, let’s do it, now come on I am starving,” Hikaru said as he slung his arm across Kaoru’s shoulders.

The youngest twin breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to mess with the honor student but it was the only way to curb Hikaru’s anger. _Hopefully I can figure out what’s going on with my brother in the meantime,_ Kaoru thought as they walked toward the cafeteria together.

* * *

 

Haruhi was just about to begin eating her lunch as she felt a pair of eye on her. Looking up she found herself staring in to a face she had seen at the party.

“Hi Haru-Chan!” Honey greeted excitedly as his cousin stood behind him.

“Sempai what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in the cafeteria?” she asked politely.

“I came here looking for you; I have a favor to ask you,” he said sweetly.

“What is it?” she said as she placed her utensils down on her desk.

“Would you come to the Host club today?”  Honey asked a she clutched Usa-chan to his chest.

“What?” Haruhi looked over at the other third year, as he stood silently behind his cousin.

“Well Tama-Chan never got to meet you at the party and he was really looking forward to it, plus we never got to have some cake,” Honey said pouting.

“I am sorry Sempai but I don’t particularly care for cake,” Haruhi said as she saw his face drop slightly.

“But we have all kinds of flavors, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. And they all come in fresh every day!” Honey shouted. 

Looking over at the small boy, she couldn’t help the small smile the spread on her face looking at him.  She debated whether or not to turn him down but upon looking over at his pleading eyes as he clutched the pink rabbit even tighter to his chest Haruhi knew what her answer would be.

“Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stop by for a little while, as a favor to you Sempai,” she sighed in defeat.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see you there Haru-Chan!” Honey said happily as he climbed up on the shoulders of his cousin who tuned around and walked out of the room.

Laughing to herself at the scene Haruhi sighed, _what’s the worst that could happen?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi stood glaring at the closed door of the abandoned music room; the sound of chatter was variously interrupted by high pitched squeals of joy that grated on her nerves. _Ten minutes, I will only stay in there ten minutes and then I have to go to the supermarket._ Taking a deep breath in and exhaling loudly she pushed the door to the music room open.

Seated around the room were the various hosts, each surrounded by a group of three to five girls. Serval crowded about Kyoya who held up magazines with pictures of the hosts on them as several girls waved stacks of cash in his face.  Tamaki was leaning in very closely to a girl whose face looked redder than a tomato while the rest of the girls surrounding him looked at him dreamily. The twins were clutching to each other as the three girls that sat at their table watched in fascination. And lastly she spotted Mori sitting by a table filled with cakes, but seemed to be absent one person, she started looking around for the host she had come to see when a cheerful voiced called out to her.

“Haru-Chan!” Honey said excitedly as he abandoned his group and flung himself at the startled girl.

She soon found herself turning to remain standing as the small host clung to her happily.

“I am so glad you could come, I have guests at the moment but I’ll be with you shortly. Would you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan while you wait?” the boy Lolita asked as he held the rabbit by its arm as the rest of it dragged on the floor.

“I don’t know Sempi,” she said dizzily as she tried to regain her center of balance.

“What? How could you not want to hold Usa-Chan?” Honey asked as he shoved his pink bunny rabbit in her face.

“I guess I could for a little while,” she mused as she felt the pink rabbit being shoved in to her arms.

“Take good care of him, Okay!” Honey exclaimed as he bounced back to the group of girl surrounding his table full of cake.

Unknowingly to her the Host club king had left his group and walked up next to her.

“Well it is an Honor that the scholarship student has graced us with her presence, May I be the first to offer you a drink my princess?” Tamaki asked as he knelt before Haruhi taking her hand in to his and pressing his lips to it.

“I am only here to sit with Honey Sempi because he asked me to,” she said bluntly as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked closer to the table the two cousins occupied.

“But my princess!” the half French man yelled as he stood and blocked her path. “A fine young lady such as yourself shouldn’t have to wait; there is plenty of room at my table for you to enjoy my company,” he purred as he gripped her waist holding her close to him.

“No offense Sempai but I wouldn’t sit at your table if you paid me to,” Haruhi said evenly not flinching an inch as Tamaki crumbled in to a pile at her feet from her harsh words. 

The sound of two people snickering in the background caught her attention.

“I think that is the first time the boss has ever gotten a rejection,” the sound of Kaoru’s voice floated behind her as she continued to glare at the distraught host club president as he mumbled something about stubborn princesses.

“Figures that the commoner would be the one to do it,” Hikaru said as she turned to face the twins who had abounded their guests.

“Perhaps she would rather sit with us brother?” Kaoru asked but noted the harsh glare his brother sent him.

“Perhaps I would that is if Hikaru would have the ability to speak to me for an entire conversation,” Haruhi teased as she walked closer to the twins who took a slight step backwards.

“I can speak just fine!” Hikaru shouted.

The whole room had grown eerily quiet as they watched in raptured attention at the arguing pair.

“Oh really?” Haruhi asked as she turned slightly taking a step towards the elder twin. “Because it seems to me that every time we talk you end up completely tongue tied,” she stated as she continued to walk towards the quickly backing away twin.

“I do not!” Hikaru shouted as continued to walk backwards not realizing that he was about to walk into the table that he and his twin had just abandoned.

“Yes you do. You get this stupid look on your face and then it’s like your brain has lost the ability to turn your thoughts in to words,”

“I... well… I…” Hikaru began to shudder as he held the intense gaze of the girl who was closing in on him.

“Yes that is exactly what happens,” she said as she finally walked the elder twin in to the table. The china clattering as Hikaru leaned back trying to get away from the tiny girl.

 “Fujioka Haruhi, the chairman would like to see you,” A voice over the intercom spoke clearly dissipating some of the tension in the room.

“Lucky you I have to go,” she purred as she walked over to Honey and handed him back his bunny as she walked out of the room.

Standing up straighter Hikaru was about to walk away from the table but a voice startled him, causing him to lean too much on one side of the table as a loud crash filled the room. 

“Hikaru,” Haruhi called popping her head back in to the room to see the elder twin sitting against and over turned table the china sitting in pieces around him as his uniform and the surrounding rug was stained with tea. “Don’t forget to bring me back my book tomorrow,” 

The sound of the door closing caused Hikaru to hiss out several curses as he stood brushing off the small pieces of china that littered his now ruined clothes.

“Damn commoner, I am going to make her pay for that,” He grumbled not noticing every set of eyes on the angered twin. 

“I am sorry ladies but we will have to cut today a little short,” Kyoya spoke as all of the girls whined in protest.

Ten minutes later the doors to the music room shut leaving only the hosts in the large room.

“Hikaru I am charging you for the cost of the tea set you ruined,” Kyoya spoke evenly from his seat as he typed away at his laptop.

“What!? But it wasn’t my fault!” Hikaru shouted as he brother held him back from launching himself at the vice president.

“Then whose fault was it?” he asked looking up from his computer to look at the twins.

“It was that dammed commoner; this whole thing is all her fault,” the elder twin raged.

“Nonsense, there is no reason to blame a beautiful princess like her for your clumsiness. It’s unbecoming of a gentleman such as yourself,” Tamaki scolded as he sat down on his regular sofa.

“Well it’s not like it matter because she is not a Lady!” Hikaru shouted as he broke free from his brother and stormed out of the music room.

“Hika-Chan doesn’t like Haru-Chan does he?” Honey asked as he took a bite of cake.

“No, I don’t think Hika know what he thinks about her. And that is half of the problem,” Kaoru said softly as he began picking up the pieces of the shattered tea set.

“I wonder what Haru-Chan thinks about Hika-Chan,” Honey mused out loud as he took another bite of cake.

* * *

 

Haruhi walked towards the main office, _I wonder what the chairman wants to see me about now,_ she mused as she neared the door. As she walked in to the office the secretary quickly ushered her in, sitting in the chair across from the chairman was a beautiful woman.

“Oh my I thought she would be cute but I never thought she would be this adorable,” the woman squealed as the stood and circled the surprised girl.

“Haruhi I don’t believe you have met Yuzuha,” the chairman said as he stood next to the two women. “Yuzuha this is Fujioka Haruhi. And Haruhi this is Hitachiin Yuzuha,” he said point to each as he spoke.

“Hitachiin? Are you Hikaru and Kaoru’s mother?” Haruhi asked holding her hand out as she looked over the woman.

She was well dressed, well-tailored navy jacket that stooped just before it hit the curve of her hips, covered a white shirt that ended at the top of her pants. The dress slacks fell to her ankle revealing a red stiletto heel. Several chained necklaces sat around her neck. The woman smiled as she grabbed Haruhi’s hand and shook it.

“Yes I am I heard about what happened at the dance, I must say I never met anyone else who could tell my little devils apart. I must say I am impressed,” Yuzuha smiled at the honor student who breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, why am I here exactly?”  Haruhi asked as a sly smirk that she had seen on the twin appeared on their mother’s face as she spoke.

“Well I have a little proposition for you,” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru fidgeted at his desk, the teacher continued to lecture as the elder twin stared at the back of the head of the brunette in front of him. It had been a week since she had appeared at the host club and since that day she had said nothing to him or his brother. In fact the elder twin would bet that she was purposefully ignoring him. 

Every day he would do any and everything to get any kind of reaction from her, and after every slight she would continue the silent treatment and keep him just out of her eye line. He had even brought the book he had taken and pretended to read it during class and she didn’t even respond, he taunted her with it but she acted like she had forgotten it was her’s. In truth he didn’t know which was worse the way that whenever she challenged him it did nothing but leave him blushing and tongue tied, or the fact that she didn’t even acknowledge his existence.

Once again he had brought the book with him today the worn cover of the book showing its age, he had inspected it after the incident in the host club and found that it was a copy of some author from England. The book written in the original language it had been published in. In spite of his disdain for most classical literature or any literature that had nothing to do with fashion in general, he did recognize the author as having some historic value. Looking down at the up turned spine in his bag the name Austen was the only word and even that seemed to be nearly illegible.

Looking back up Hikaru noticed that the teacher had turned and began gathering several binders.

“With midterms nearing it is time to hand out the syllabus for the final project for this class. The project is simple you will be assigned a piece of classical literature written before the beginning of the twentieth century and write a paper on how the piece still applies to society today.  This will be a group project,” the teacher continued as he handed out the binders to random students throughout the class. 

“The groups will consist of two to three people your assigned group is printed on the paper on the front of the binders I am handing out, in addition to the paper you will also need to have a ten minute presentation that summarizes the original piece, identify different aspects of it in other media as in movies, songs, and or artwork; you will also need to theories why each piece is still popular in the modern world and be able to defend you view point,” He said as he handed the last binder to Haruhi and began walking back to the front of the class.  

“This project is worth fifty percent of your grade and is due a week before the final exam,” He spoke as several agonized groans filled the room. “Now I am going to give you the rest of the class to get together with your group, and begin working on the project,”

As the teacher sat back down everyone got up and began looking for their group, the Hitachiin twins looked over at each other and  seeing that neither had a binder handed to them they shrugged and sat back in their chairs waiting. Hikaru watched as Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she stood and turned around and began to walk towards them.

“Oh, look the commoner is actually talking to us this week,” the elder twin began to speak smirking over at his brother who looked apprehensive.

“Well, Hikaru despite the fact that I am sure I would have more scintillating conversation with a brick wall than with you. I am afraid that speaking to either of you has become unavoidable,” she said firmly as she held the binder close to her chest.

“Oh really and why is that?” Kaoru asked as cautiously.

His brother was already unstable when talking to the brunette and he had a feeling that after a week of being ignored Hikaru was about three remarks away from snapping.

“Because it seems that we have been placed in a group together,” she said firmly as a look of pure disbelief filled the elder twins face.

“No way!” He growled drawing the attention on the class.

“Yes,” the girl smiled triumphantly as she placed the binder on the shared desk.

Both twins looked down at the printed paper that was tucked in to the clear lining of the binder. The sheet read: group four, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi.  Kaoru looked over at his brother and could practically see the smoke pouring out of his ears.  Hikaru stared down at the page mouth opening a closing silently as he tried to figure out if he was being tricked or not.

“This is not happening,” he growled loudly after several tense minutes as the sounds of whispering student filled the room.

“A problem Mr. Hitachiin?” the teacher asked from his desk as he continued grading papers.

“Yeah, why did you stick us with this commoner?” He shouted standing up.

“Miss. Fujioka is top of the class I would expect that you would be happy to have her in your group,” the teacher said as he continued to stare down at the papers on his desk.

“But sensei…” Hikaru began to argue trying to avoid Haruhi’s gaze.

“Mr. Hitachiin I could have very easily put you and your brother in spate groups but instead I not only allowed you two to stay together but I even placed you in a group with the smarted person in Class 1A. Now if you continue to argue with me I will make you do this entire project by yourself,” the teacher threatened as serval quiet snickers filled the class.

Literature was Hikaru’s worse subject and Kaoru knew that his brother was barley passing and if he were forced to do the project on his own he would surly fail.

“Fine!” Hikaru muttered in annoyance. Turing around her looked at the small girl who was leaning against his desk arrogantly.

Gulping he walked towards her stopping when she was within arm’s reach.

“You’re coming home with us afterschool so that we can work on this project, I want to get it done as fast as possible,” the elder twin growled as he tried not steady his rapidly beating heart.

“Sorry can’t, I have a previous engagement after school, but I am free on Saturday,” Haruhi cooed as she watched the twin in front of her twitch in annoyance.

“Fine,” he growled.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, Haruhi walked past Hikaru and went to pick up her bag,

“Hika,” she said sweetly. Kaoru could feel the tension between the two rise as Haruhi used the nickname he used for his other brother, “it might be a good idea to go ahead and while you are pretending to read my book to go ahead and actually do, after all it is our assigned story,” she cooed as she walked out the door.

* * *

 

“Who does she think she is?” Hikaru shouted as they walked into their home.

After the whole debacle in literature class Haruhi had gone back to actively ignoring his older brother and Kaoru had a hard time not stepping in and at least trying to get them to talk to each other.

“You know you keep asking that question, but I am not the one who can answer it,” the younger twin said firmly as he was getting tired of having the same conversation with his twin.

“I am sorry but she is just so… so….” Hikaru stood still trying to find a way to describe the small girl but nothing seemed good enough to say out loud.  

“Boys!” the sound of their mother’s voice filled the hall where they were as she walked out of the shared work room

“What?” the two said in unison.

“Come here I have a project for you to work on,” she said as she motioned for her sons to follow her in to the open room.

Bolts of fabric lay against every wall, mismatched colors and patterns were littered all over the room. Three long tables with several dress forms were set in a circle each in various stages of organized chaos based on their owner’s preface.  

“Now as heirs to my company it is important that you learn how to work closely with customers, I love you both but you cannot just always bully your way into getting your way all the time,” she said firmly as the twins merely shrugged at each other in response.  

“So I have devised a little project, I want you to create and entire line, but you have to balance your own style with that of a client I have chosen for you,” she spoke as she opened the door to her private study motioning a small girl walked out.

“Kaoru this is Renge Hoshakuji she is going to be your client in this project,” Mrs. Hitachiian said as the younger twin walked up taking the girls hand and placing a kiss on the back in true host fashion.

“Pleased to meet you so do you go to Ouran?” he purred politely as the girl blushed slightly.

“No but I am transferring in to the first year class 1A tomorrow,” she said sweetly.

The two moved off to the side as they began discussing like and dislikes, as the elder twin waited for his client to walk out of his mother’s office.

“Now my little devil I would like you to meet your client…” she began but as the girl stepped out of the room Hikaru had to do everything not to fall apart. “I believe you have already meet Haruhi Fujioka.”


	5. Chapter 5

“NO!” Hikaru shouted as the small girl stood in front of him.

She was out of the school’s uniform, and the sight was ghastly in his option. She wore black pants that he couldn’t tell if they were sweatpants or business slacks, and the indecision drove him crazy.  An oversized sweater hung off one shoulder revealing a white oxford style shirt that she left untucked. Clumpy dark shoes on her feet as her oversized glasses fell off her nose. _If I didn’t know any better I would swear she was a guy,_ the elder twin thought.

“Well we tried,” Haruhi sighed as she slouched down on to a chair in a very un-lady like manner.

“Haruhi, darling just wait one minute,” Mrs. Hitachiin called as she gripped her obstinate son by the ear pulling him in to her private office and closing the door.

“Mom you have got to be kidding me! Not only does the girl have no fashion sense what so ever but she is stubborn, argumentative, a complete pain in the ass…” Hikaru began as he listed off the girl’s faults on his fingers.

“So a female version of you my little Imp?” his mother quipped interrupting his rant.

“Mother,” the elder twin hissed as he turned away from her to look out the small office window that ran along the door.

The girl in question was slouching in the chair as his brother was running his hand through her hair and seemingly asking her a question.  Soon Renge leapt forward and tackled Haruhi in an impressive bear hug, as his twin doubled over laughing.

“No, she will be the client you have to cater too,” his mother said as she came up behind her eldest son.

“But Kaoru…” Hikaru began to whine.

“My little munchkin is a lot more easy going that you are, and you know it,” the woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest as the elder twin muttered in anger.  “Besides I know how much you love a challenge,”

“This one is too much of one,” He mumbled as he groaned in frustration hanging his head back as he reached for the door to open it.

“Oh and Hikaru, I would not be upset if Haruhi were to become a Hitachiin,” She said smugly as he looked back at his mother in confusion. 

“Please like that will ever happen,” He grunted as he opened the door and slammed it close.

“Never, say never darling,” the woman said as she sat down at her desk and began scrolling through a list of parental contacts for Class 1A.

******

Haruhi walked in to the school on Monday, after Hikaru had come back from throwing his tantrum, she had spent a few hours arguing about different designs. _Why did I even agree to do this?_ She thought as the conversation she had with the twin’s mother popped in to her head.

_The Chairman had left to deal with some kind of crisis leaving Haruhi and Mrs. Hitachiin alone._

_“So darling, Mr. Suoh tells me you’re in my son’s class,” the woman asked as she sipped the tea that the chairman’s secretary had brought in._

_“Yes, although up until a few days ago I doubt they even knew I existed,” the girl said as he placed her cup back down on the table._

_“And they call themselves my sons; I thought I told those boys that any exceptionally cute girl must be brought before me immediately,” the woman chided softly as she looked the girl up and down._

_“Was there a reason you had the chairman call me here?” the brunet asked pointedly as she blinked unamused at the woman._

_“Oh yes, how silly of me. I don’t know if you are aware, but I am the CEO and head designer for my own high end label,” Yuzuha said proudly._

_“No I did not,” Haruhi said quietly as she tried to not seem board, if there was one thing Haruhi cared nothing for it was fashion._

_“Yes well my sons are heirs to the entire empire but before I can hand over the reins there are a few lessons that need to be learned,” Mrs. Hitachiin said as Haruhi nodded her head in agreement as the woman continued. “They currently lack the ability to work with anyone other than themselves so I have come up with a plan but I need your help,”_

_“With what, not trying to be rude but I could care less about my physical appearance. Shouldn’t we be judged by out character rather than how expensive our clothes are?” Haruhi asked dryly as the woman sitting across from her cocked her head and looked at her pointedly._

_The room was quiet for several minutes as the fashion designer seemed to mull the abrasive question around in her head. Soon that mischievous smirk her sons had inherited crept across her face._

_“Yes, you will be perfect!” she exclaimed._

_“For what?” the brunet asked._

_“I want my sons, Hikaru especially, to learn that you can’t always bully your way into getting what you want. And you are the perfect person to do that,” she said excitedly._

_“I don’t think that…” Haruhi began but was cut off._

_“You are the girl that caused quiet the scene at the ball?” Mr. Hitachiin asked._

_“Well yes,”_

_“And you can tell my boys apart without fail?” the woman asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow._

_“That’s true but…”_

_“You’re perfect; I need someone who isn’t going to cave. Someone who will make sure he is trying compromise. Someone who if need be will argue with him till her is a blubbering mess!” the woman squealed._

_‘Mrs. Hitachiin,” the brunet began._

_“I insist you call me mom,” Yuzuha interrupted again as she placed a manicured hand on top of the girl’s_

_“Mrs. Hitachiin,” Haruhi said again as the woman pouted. “While I understand why you would choose me…”_

_“Yes yes, and the fact that you are so adorable is just icing on the cake,” Mrs. Hitachiin said as her phone began to beep incessantly. “Now I have to run darling, I will have my assistant call you with the details, Ta!”  The woman called as she ran out of the office leaving a studded Haruhi._

Opening the door to her classroom she made her way to her desk. The few students that where there were pouring over their books. _Those two are a lot more like their mother then they realize,_ she thought as she dug through her bag to get her text book out.

She was initially going to turn down the offer but when the designer offered to pay her Haruhi took the job. _I need a new computer and if dad hadn’t destroyed my old on I wouldn’t have to do this,_ she grumbled in her head as she heard a large group of people enter the class room.

“Haruhi!” Renge’s excited voice filled the otherwise silently class room as she ran towards the girl crushing her from behind with a hug.

“Renge?” the brunette asked as she blinked in confusion.

“Of course it was me silly, and I have made a decision. Now that you’re my friend I am going to make you my new project,” the girl squealed excitedly.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Haruhi said as she looked over at the half French girl.

“I know that’s was makes me so nice, so as my friend I need you to show me around,”

“Yes Renge I have no problem doing that,” Haruhi said, for all her faults she could tell that Renge meant well.

“Good because I heard you have an in with the Host club,” the blonde said excitedly.

“I don’t think I would call it an in…”

“Well never mind what you call it we are going today,” the girl said excitedly.

“Renge I have a lot of home work…” 

“I reserved us a spot at the twin’s table!”  Renge shouted in glee as Haruhi grumbled in annoyance.

_Someone just shoot me!_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just realized it has been a month since i last updated i feel bad so here you go, i do have a plan on how this fic will finish it's just a matter of my muse for this story to stay with me and not jump to the other story I am working on. so without further ado...

The last bell of the day rang through the halls, and not too long after Haruhi found herself being dragged towards the doors of the third music room. The sounds of high pitched squeals rang through the abandoned hall as they neared the door.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Renge exclaimed as she kept her tight hold on to the reluctant girls arm. Knowing full well that if she were to let go Haruhi would be gone before she had a chance to catch her.

“All it is is sitting around drinking tea and maybe eating some cake if you’re with Honey-Sempai. And we can do that anywhere else,” Haruhi pointed out bluntly as she tried to pull her trapped wrist out of Renge’s tight grip.

“Nonsense, this will be so much fun!” the blonde squealed as she pushed open the door.

“Haru-Chan!” Honey called happily as he jumped up and greeted the two girls.

“Hello Sempai,” the brunette spoke warmly as she looked over at the overly happy senior.

“Haru-Chan Usa-Chan missed you so much, here why don’t you hold him,” Honey prompted as he shoved the pink bunny into the girl’s arms.

“Okay, oh hello Mori- Sempai,” Haruhi said looking up smiling as she felt someone rustle her hair.

“Mitsukuni,” the tall senior spoke softly as the small blonde boy looked over at his cousin and jumped up on to the man’s shoulders.

“Takashi, Haru-Chan is going to watch Usa-Chan for me while she is here. Take good care of him!” Honey called as the two seniors went back to their table; well Takashi did as he was carrying Honey.

“Hello, ladies,” a smooth voice spoke behind them as both girls turned to see who it was.

“Kyoya-Sempai,” Haruhi said as she breathed a sigh of relief that the proclaimed king of the host club was not with him.

“The twins are finishing up with their last clients, but in the meantime can I interest you in some photo spreads,” the cool type host spoke as he held up several  different magazines each held pictures of the hosts on their covers.

‘No Thank you Sempai,” Haruhi said as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Oh, do you have one of just Kaoru?” Renge asked meekly.

“No but I do have a twins double issue,” Kyoya spoke as he pulled a thicker magazine out of thin air.  “It has plenty of pictures of each twin maybe you could tell which is which?” the raven haired host said as he let the blonde take the rag from him.

Haruhi looked over Renge’s shoulder as she flipped through the magazine chuckling at what she saw.

“Did the twins give you these pictures?’ the brunette asked as she looked up at her sempi.

“Most why?” Kyoya asked as he fiddled with his glasses.

“They are all of Hikaru,” Haruhi said chuckling as Renge pouted in disappointment as she handed the magazine over to Haruhi muttering about unbelievable bad luck.

“What?” Kyoya growled as he took the magazine back from the girl and scanned it.

“Even the ones with two people they are both Hikaru, the only picture of Kaoru that I have seen is the cover,” the girl said chucking.

“Really?” the cool type asked as a harsh glint appeared on the lenses of his glasses.

“Hello Ladies,” a voice called from behind them as the girls turned once again to find one of the twins standing behind them bowing.

“Hi… um…” Renge began as she looked over to Haruhi pleading for help.

“Kaoru,” Haruhi said quietly as the blonde then smiled brightly at the twin in front of her.

“Kaoru, I need to have a discussion with you and your brother about some pictures,” the cool voice of Kyoya came from behind the girls as Kaoru jumped back in fear.

“Well… you see…” the younger twin began sputtering, but exhaled as sigh of relief as the second year walked away without another word.

“I take it Kyoya-Sempai makes you nervous,” Haruhi said chuckling, as the twin nodded his head in agreement.

“You haven’t seen him when he is in shadow king mode,” Kaoru said shuttering visibly.

“Come on brother, escort our next guest back over here I am so lonely without you,” Hikaru called as he turned to fix the tea for their next guests not seeing the two girls who were up next.

Smiling almost as mischievously as the twins Haruhi walked around Kaoru and kept going until she was fully behind the elder twin. As an eerie silence filled the room as the guests and the host waited on baited breath to see what would happen between the two.

“Man what’s taking him so long?” Hikaru asked under his breath, not noticing that his jacket had gotten stuck in the handle of the cart.

“My my, aren’t we impatient?” as Haruhi asked the question Hikaru jerked around causing the cart full of tea, and cake to topple over.

“Hikaru, that’s another six hundred thousand you owe,” Kyoya called from his table never looking up from the laptop he as typing on.

“But… I… you… Her…” Hikaru stuttered as he tried to find a way to speak. “What are you doing here?!” the elder twin asked as he nearly shouted in the brunette’s face.

“Believe me it wasn’t my idea, it was her’s” Haruhi said as he pointed to Renge, turning to find both her and Kaoru  sitting at a table all the way across the room completely oblivious to anything else going on around them.

“Well since she is occupied why not leave?” Hikaru suggested.

“I see your brain actually works some of the time,” Haruhi quipped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Why…you… little,” the elder twin growled as he clutched the tie around his neck.

“You will not leave,” Tamaki called as he left his guests to stand in front of the door blocking Haruhi’s path.

“Boss?” Hikaru asked as he watched the Host club king sweep the girl up in to his arms and pressing her to his chest.

“This precious princess came here for some much needed company. After all she is a commoner and cannot afford such luxuries as having time to hang out with friends. So if you will not entertain her I will!” Tamaki shouted in pride as he pulled Haruhi even closer to his chest.

“No way in hell sempi, I’d rather sit on a bed of hot coals then be entertained by you,” as she spoke the brunette sent the half French man in to a corner as a random garden of mushrooms appeared out of nowhere.

“Haruhi, if you really want to leave then we can go to the day spa instead,” Renge called as Haruhi paled at the thought of being forced through pointless and repetitive beauty routes. 

“On second thought I’ll stay here,” Haruhi said as she turned towards the elder twin. “Alright devil boy dance,” the brunette ordered.

“What why would I do that?” Hikaru asked as looked over at the brunette in front of him.

“Isn’t it your job to entertain me?” she asked rising and eyebrow at him.

“No,” Hikaru spat defiantly.

“Here this will help,” Kaoru said as he leaned over handing Haruhi a fully loaded squirt gun with two back up ammo containers.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru shouted in betrayal as he watched his brother make his way back to the table with Renge.

“Really?” Haruhi asked as she pointed the gun at the elder twin as a stream of water flew towards him.

“Hey watch it this is dry clean only,” the elder twin shouted as he jumped out of the way of the water as it landed against the back of a chair.

“Then I suggest to don’t get wet,” Haruhi said wickedly as she aimed once again at Hikaru. The elder twin paled and ran out of the room with Haruhi hot on his trail.

A sigh filled the silent room as Renge gazed fondly at the door the duo had just run out of as she spoke.“Aww they make such a cute couple,”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on, I need to check the fit on the dress and then we need to work on the project,” Hikaru yelled impatiently as he paced in front of the dressing room door.

“There is no way in hell I am walking out of here in this thing” Haruhi yelled from the other side.

It was a little over a week since the incident at the Host club. Kaoru had gone to find his brother, and upon locating him he fought back the urge to roll on the floor laughing. After all the sight of a completely soaked Hikaru as he muttered angrily to himself, as Haruhi handed back the now empty water gun and ammo tubes also completely wet, was one of the funniest things Kaoru had seen since both he and Hikaru had stashed frozen frogs in a model’s dress during a show and as she walked down the runway the frogs defrosted and jumped out of her dress. Needless to say both boys were banned from being backstage for over a year due to that. Neither he nor Renge had been able to wrench out the details of what had happened out of the either of them.

“It’s a Hitachiin original; it will look stunning on you,” the elder twin hissed as he stomped his foot.

“It looks like a Halloween costume that lady Gaga would wear,” the brunette groaned.

“I don’t know if that was a compliment or not,” Kaoru said quietly as he pinned a dress on Renge to finish off the garment as she giggled quietly.

“It’s not,” Haruhi’s dry voice filtered through the door as both the younger twin and his client laughed.

“If you don’t come out right now, I will go in there and drag you out,” Hikaru hissed in anger.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Haruhi called as the elder twin began rolling up his sleeves Hikaru marched behind the curtain, “Hey get out of here!” the girl behind the curtain shouted in panic.

“You have this on wrong,” Hikaru growled as Kaoru and Renge stared at the curtain as thumping and banging noises came from behind it.

“Don’t touch me there!” Haruhi shouted in rage as Renge chuckled at her friend expense.

“Now get,” Hikaru hissed as Haruhi was pushed out from behind the curtain.

“um…” Kaoru said as he looked the design up and down.

“yeah…” Renge said awkwardly scratching the back of her head nervously.

“Well its perfect right?” Hikaru asked as he finally stepped out of the curtain.

The dress was rather form fitting, the main portion was black with red accents.  The strapless dress clung to what little chest the girl had as the sweetheart neckline lay on her chest but just under her breasts her two large cut outs that seemed to go from just under her chest giving a flash of under boob all the way down to her hips where the tight pencil skirt like bottom constricted her movements. The two pieces where connected by a piece of fabric about four inches wide that was sewn in to the top part at the neckline and went all the way to the bottom just covering Haruhi’s stomach. Once the girl turned around you could see that the back had a thick strap that helped hold up the top but the rest of her back was bare.

“You’re an idiot,” the younger twin muttered. It truly was a Hikaru Hitachiin design, edge and a little risqué and that was its main problem.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru shouted in offence.

“It’s a good design but…” Kaoru said trying to find the words to make his brother understand his mistake.

“But?” Hikaru growled at his twin waiting for a response.

“Does this look like me?!” Haruhi growled as she refused to look at herself in the mirror.

“No it’s supposed to look like I designed it,” the elder twin said smugly as he tried playing with the girl’s short hair causing the brunette to swat his hands away as she walked a few feet away from the elder twin.

“True but you are supposed to design for your client and I think you missed the mark,” Renge said tactfully saying what Kaoru was having trouble doing.

“Now way it fits her like a glove,” Hikaru said confidently, that much was true the dress required no other alterations. _Now if only it was something Haruhi would actually wear_ , Kaoru thought as he quickly snapped a picture of the girl in the dress before she removed it.

“Do you want to know what I think of this dress?” Haruhi shouted as she glared over at the elder twin, once she had his attention she grabbed the top of the dress right at the bust line and tore.

Hikaru looked on in horror as the dress he had spent a lot of time on was ripped from the top to the bottom, as the scrap of now ruined fabric fell to the floor around her feet. Haruhi kicked the offending garment in to the elder twins face. Turing on her heel Hikaru’s face inflamed the moment he realized that the small girl in front of him was stomping back to the changing room in nothing but a strapless bra and some panties.

“So I take it she didn’t like it?” Mrs. Hitachiin’s voice filled the stunned silent room.

“Grr... that ungrateful…. She… her…  I….AH!” Hikaru growled out before he screamed in frustration stomping out of the room with a distinct blush on his face.

At the three others in the workspace tried to figure out what had just happened Haruhi flew out of the changing room and soon the door.

“Well I guess it is back to the drawing board for my little imp,” Yuzuha said flippantly as she walked out of the room. 

“Do you know what just happened?” Kaoru asked as Renge chuckled knowingly. 

* * *

 

“Here!” Hikaru shouted as he flung down several sketches on Haruhi‘s desk the next morning at school.

The nearly full class only half paying attention, after nearly two months the entire student body had seen so many interactions between the elder devil type host and the only girl not to fall for any of charms that it had become repetitive.  Hikaru walks in, goats Haruhi, the girl says something blunt, Hikaru becomes a blubbering mess and repeat. It was almost as expected as Tamaki’s princely personality or Honey’s ability to melt almost any heart with just one look.

“What are these?” the brunette asked evenly as she looked down at the drawings that now covered her notes for the next class.

“I am not making another dress just to have you rip it apart, so pick out the sketches you like then I’ll make the dress,” the elder twin growled in annoyance as he leaned against the chair of the desk in front of Haruhi’s. Sighing in defeat the girl began looking at the sketches.

“No, no, no…” Haruhi spoke as she came to one picking it up and ripping it in half “No way in Hell!” she shouted as she threw the pieces of paper in the air.

“Hey!”  Hikaru growled as he tried to catch the falling paper.

“No, no, no….. This one’s not so bad,” the girl spoke surprised as she looked at the dress, “I mean there are too many accessories but the dress is okay,” 

Shock filtered on to the elder twins face as he left the torn paper on the floor interested to see what the frustrating girl actually approved of.

“This isn’t on of mine,” Hikaru said quietly as he looked over the design,

It was a simple cocktail length dress the top half was a square neckline that clung close to the top half of the body and just barely flared out at the waist. The skirt had little volume but still had a few layers of crinoline underneath. The light blue dress was accessorized with a large black hat wide brimmed hat sat on the head, three gold bracelets, a gold belt that sat just at the waist, two charmed anklets both on one foot, and a pair of strappy white stilettoes.

Looking in the left hand corner the elder twin recognized his brother’s hand writing, _right Kao was playing with designing a line of vacation wear,_  the elder twin thought as he wondered how it got in to his stack of designs.

“Well I like it, but there are too many accessories,” Haruhi said firmly.

“But that’s the point of this look,” Hikaru said as he took the sketch out of the girls hands.

“So, just take out the hat, the anklets, and trade in the heels for flats and I guess this could be okay,” Haruhi shrugged as she returned back to her notes but before she could she heard a voice she wasn’t expecting.

“There you are I was wondering where you were, my precious Haruhi!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July to all my fellow Americans.

“Uh oh!” Haruhi groaned as the owner of the familiar voice grew closer.

“Haruhi, come here my baby girl,” the woman sighed as the brunette was crushed against the new comer’s chest. 

“Dad,” Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she tried to get out of her parent’s tight grip.

“DAD!?” the twins shouted in unison as they looked at each other then back to the father and daughter in confusion.

Looking over at the person who was apparently male the twins noted that the man was dress impeccably. He wore a knee length black skirt that flared out at the bottom just slightly, the blouse was hidden by a dark trench style coat but glimpses of light blue peaked through. His long red hair was half up half down and was held in place by a large clip that allowed the left over strands to fall down with the rest of his hair.  He wore dark heels and light makeup.

“If that is how her dad dresses then she really has no excuse,” Hikaru whispered as Kaoru looked over at his brother shushing him.

“Dad what are you doing here?” Haruhi asked as she glared over at the elder twin having heard his catty remark.

“How could you?” the man whimpered as he pouted perfectly glossed lips.

“How could I what?” the brunette asked as she turned her attention back to her father.

“How could you not tell me it’s parents day,” Ranka whined.

“Dad,” Haruhi sighed as she was about explain but was interrupted by her father.

“I mean I know I can be a bit eccentric…”  the red head said as he shrugged off the jacket revealing a light blue long sleeved blouse that was accompanied with a vest that matched the skirt he was wearing.

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Haruhi muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

“But I am your father and I have the right to attend parent’s day!”  the man said stomping his heel clad foot down not hearing his daughter’s muttering.

“Dad, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to come. I know you got home late from work last night and today is your only day off this week…”  Haruhi began explaining but was cut off as Ranka bent over pulling his daughter to his chest.

“Aww my precious little girl is worried about her Daddy,” the crossdresser cried happily as he swung the honor student back and forth slightly.

“Dad!” Haruhi shouted in annoyance and soon she was dropped back on the ground as Ranka muttered an apology.

“Aww are you a daddy’s girl?” Hikaru asked as he leaned over to looking in to her eyes.

“Better a daddy’s girl than a mama’s boy, tell me little imp where is your mommy,” Haruhi quipped back crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I… how... you…” the elder twin sputtered as a light blush ran across his cheeks.

“Oh my precious doll that was divine!” a female voice called from across the class room as the three first year students  looked over  were the familiar voice was coming from.

“Mom!” Hikaru shouted in embracement as Kaoru snickered next to his brother.

“Oh you must be Mrs. Hitachiin; I have to thank you for letting me know about parent’s day,” Ranka said happily as he walked over towards the fashion designer.

“Mr. Fujioka you look superb,” Yuzuha gushed as she looked the man up and down and as he was so used to the attention Ranka spun on his heels so that the woman could get a good look at his outfit.

“Please call me Ranka,” the crossdresser spoke as he held out his hand for Yuzuha.

“Well then you must call me Yuzuha,” Mrs. Hitachiin said as she took Ranka’s hand shaking it lightly.

“Well I must say it’s not every day I get to meet such fabulous designer,” Ranka sighed as he smiled brightly.

“Oh you’re too kind,” the fashion designer said as she waved her hand in the air.

“Haruhi why didn’t you tell daddy you made friends with the sons of one of the hottest designers?” Ranka squealed as he looked over at his daughter who was still standing next to the twins.

“Who said we’re friends?!” both Hikaru and Haruhi hissed in unison, as Kaoru looked at the both of them in surprise.

“Aww that’s it you both are so cute together,” Yuzuha sighed as she took a picture of both of them standing so close to each other. “I know you both should join us for our spring break, our family is going to be staying in Bali at our house there and you must come along I insist,” the matriarch of the Hitachiin family said as she looked over at Ranka with a mischievous smile on her face.

“I… we couldn’t possibly…” Ranka stammered as the woman shook her head as she placed a finger against the man’s lips silencing him.

“No, no it is my treat in fact you will be helping me, I want to start a line for transvestites and drag queens and I need someone who knows the challenges that many of you face. Plus I am sure you have more contacts in that world than I do, so really if you would let me pick your brain it would be a tremendous help,” the fashion designer plead as she pouted lightly.

“Well if you put it like that…” Ranka answered quietly as he mulled the idea around in his head for a few moments.

“Dad… dad… no…no,” Haruhi plead as she shook her head no as a grin appeared on her father’s face.

“Of course we will, Haruhi baby we have to go shopping,” Ranka yelled in excitement as he jumped up and down a few times as he clapped his hands.

“That won’t be necessary; I already have suitcases full of cloths that I designed for this little cutie,”   Yuzuha said happily as she pulled out her phone sending a text to her assistant asking her to at the two Fujioka’s to the flight plans.

“When do we leave?” Ranka asked as Yuzuha placed an arm around the man’s shoulder.

“We leave in two weeks from Sunday,” the woman said with a smile as she pulled him close to her.

“Perfect plenty of time to let my boss know,” the crossdresser said as he looked over his shoulder winking at his daughter as she groaned as if in pain.

“Now Ranka I was wondering are you a transvestite or just a drag queen, how do you see yourself?”  Yuzuha said as she turned the two of them to look out the window.

“Honesty I see myself as equally both male and female, I tend to dress according to how I feel when I get up in the morning but I do work at a transvestite bar,”   Ranka said firmly as he looked over at the woman he was talking to.

The twins gapped in shock as the two adults continued to talk; they both took after their mother’s personality.  Never before had the twins seen their mother take to anyone that fast, in fact if someone had told them that they were fast friends with their mother they would call them liars and torment them merciless. Kaoru shook his head as he head a continuous light thumping as he looked over to where the noise was coming from and found Haruhi was sitting back at her desk banging her head on its surface.

“Haruhi?” the younger twin asked as he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder as the brunette stopped the assault on her head but kept it laying against the wooden top.

“Leave me alone to die,” the honor student groaned.

* * *

 

“Baby I don’t understand? Why don’t you want to go?” Ranka asked later that night as Haruhi paced in the living room of their small apartment.

“Dad those boys cause nothing but trouble where ever they go,” the brunette growled out

“Honey you’re so serious. Everyone needs a little mischief in their life,” the crossdresser snickered.

“Mischief to those boys is equal to a natural disaster,” Haruhi hissed as she looked over at her father.

“Oh their not that bad,” Ranka said as he swiped his hand in the air.

“Yes, yes, they are and Hikaru is the worse one. I mean he is arrogant, selfish, conceded…”  Haruhi said as she counted off Hikaru’s offences on her fingers unaware of the blush that began to coat her cheeks.

“Oh Haruhi,”  Ranka gasped in recognition as his daughter stopped to look up at her father.

“What dad? What is it? mean …” as Haruhi continued listing off every reason she had to despise the elder twin Ranka looked over at  the picture of his beloved wife as he whispered a prayer to her in his head.

_Oh Kotoko if only you could be here to see this. Our baby girl is in love._


End file.
